Nonsense
by CliodnaRose
Summary: This is a load of drabble. I got bored and decided to make everyone look completely stupid. Each chapter is a new person.
1. Chapter 1

_I own all of Middle Earth (Disclaimer, not really, but I can make the characters do exactly what I want!) I rein supreme and not one of you can stop me, unless you beg and I'm in a nice mood. These delightful tales are…well they just are._

"Ahh! Someone save us!"

Legolas and Gimli ran as fast as their feet could carry them. On their visit to Helms Deep with King Eomer they had gotten more than they bargained for. On surveying the damage inflicted from the last battle, they had encountered something completely unexpected. They now ran towards the Keep where Eomer was going over particulars with Eothain, his Third Marshall.

"Help us!"

They burst through the doors and ran over to Eomer and hid behind him.

"Save us please."

Eomer frowned.

"What happened?"

Eomer was trying to turn around but they held him firmly in place, struggling against a Dwarf and Elf is a hard task.

"We were attacked!"

"What? Where?"

"On the wall, they were hideous."

"Eothain! Take the men and find this evil."

Eothain bowed and ran towards the door closing it behind him.

"Now tell me everything."

Gimli jumped up and down trying to get the attention of Eomer.

"We were walking and this gigantic hairy thing attacked us. Legolas fired at it but his arrows just bounced off it."

Legolas then pushed in front of Gimli.

"Yeah, and it took Gimli's axe off him."

"We shall wait for news."

"Cool, can I blow the horn?"

Gimli was tugging at Eomer's cloak.

"What?"

"Were being attacked so can I blow the horn?"

"Nu-uh, I wanna do it, you jut ran off screaming. At least I tried to fight it."

The started hitting each other and pinching but Eomer forced them apart.

"Stop this nonsense, obviously this evil has been messing with your minds."

They stopped and looked guilty, it was then that Eothain returned with a grave look on his face.

"Well?"

"My lord, they were…it was only spiders."

"Don't you ever come here again until you've cured yourself of this foolishness and apologised properly."

Legolas and Gimli were dropped at the Gap of Rohan on their behinds and left with dust in their faces from the retreating horsemen.

"Sheesh, you'd think we'd done something wrong."

"Just cos you ran from the spiders like a girl."

"Shut up elf, you couldn't even hit them with your arrows."

"What? They're like, as big as ur thumb. How do you expect me to hit them?"

They both got off and walked away arguing and punching each other.

I would like to say they lived happily ever after but I really don't know yet, he he he. Next episode…hmm, who to make a fool of next? Any ideas? I'll let you grovel and beg to leave characters alone if you really want me to. Or I'll let you vote for the ones you want ridiculed! Kiss kiss peeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Meg Ishiro, It may hav no plot but u still gotta think hard on how to make them look stupid.

Gir The Insane Flamin Ninja, Okay, Aragorn it is, Pippin I can work on.

Legolasgirl2005, Completely random, thanks.

Alateriel567, Ta! I'll mix Sauron up in this as well, or it might be next one.

Not gonna bother with disclaimer, you know I own nothing.

Aragorn sat on his throne looking Kingly. Today was the official celebration of Sauron's downfall, people from all around came to the celebrations just to watch the show. Aragorn couldn't help smiling broadly at the treat he had prepared for them all, each year Aragorn had the privilege of choosing the entertainment. This year was no exception, but this year would stand out from the rest. As he looked out on Pelennor fields where everyone had gathered he could see various dwarves and elves selling all sorts of food and toys.

"Get your Eye lollies! Buy a Ring of power!"

"Ooh, oh, me I want one!"

Aragorn stood on his throne signalling to one of the vendors.

"Aragorn sit down, you're embarrassing me."

Arwen was hiding her face and blushing furiously, when Aragorn had finally got what he wanted he sat down.

"Okay, Let the festivities begin!"

There was a roar from the crowd and Sauron was brought out in a frilly pink dress with a feather boa.

"Sauron, Sauron, Sauron."

All echoed the chant and Aragorn clapped along with it. Sauron was left in a space cleared for a stage. He looked embarrassed then stared singing.

I'm a little teapot short and stout,

Here's my handle here's my spout.

Tip me up and pour me out.

Roars of laughter followed but he was nowhere near finishing.

Itsy Bitsy spider climbed up the waterspout,

Down came the rain and washed the spider out.

"Boo!"

Aragorn was on his throne again with his crown lopsided on his head.

"Boo, we want YMCA!"

There were shouts of agreement from the crowd, finally Sauron's shoulders slumped in defeat.

Young man…

Aragorn danced on his throne leading the rest of the crowd.

"Wooh! YMCA"

Arwen looked defeated as he started doing the actions, she finally joined in. Better to join them.

"Young man! I love this song."

Aragorn pouted and sang, Sauron and Arwen were the only one's not enjoying themselves.

"Go Village people!"


End file.
